


Long Distance Distraction

by startrekkingaroundasgard



Series: Bruce Banner Bingo [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Mild Sexual Content, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romantic Fluff, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekkingaroundasgard/pseuds/startrekkingaroundasgard
Summary: While Bruce is away on a mission, he and the reader have phone sex.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Reader
Series: Bruce Banner Bingo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776064
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Long Distance Distraction

The dial tone sounded, harsh, impersonal, the pause between each beep longer than a lifetime. It always felt this way when you were separated from Bruce. The clocks ticked on, the universe moved, never slowing down but dragging all the same. Without him, everything just felt a little… less. 

On your walks around the Compound grounds, the fresh grass was thin and dry and not even the shine of the morning dew could restore its life. The sweet taste of apple pie and ice cream clung to the inside of your mouth, as tasty as ever but somehow sadder without someone with whom to share the final slice. The silence was heavy without his comforting presence beside you, your bed too large for one person alone. 

Put quite simply: you missed him. 

Bruce answered after the third tone, sounding tired. “Evening, sweetheart. How have you been?”

“Alright, I suppose. The Compound is so empty without you." 

You made yourself comfortable on your bed, stretched out across his side of the mattress and breathed in his scent on the pillows. After a long week without him, they were beginning to lose that distinct smell that filled your heart with joy. Now, you could barely pick out the gentle, musky tones of his aftershave and the fresh hints of his citrus shampoo. 

"How’s the mission going?”

The deep sigh down the line was more than answer enough. You wished you were there with him, able to pull him into your arms and share the weight of responsibility that he so bravely shouldered. Bruce wasn’t alone - of course he wasn’t; they never sent him out into the field without backup or, more accurately, a means of containment should Hulk go on an unexpected rampage - but you knew he alone would take the blame for each and every failure. 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not really.”

You nodded, momentarily forgetting that he couldn’t see you down the line. The downside of super secure technology: it was almost always stripped down to the most basic functions. The private mobiles provided to you by SHIELD were, apparently, unhackable but the cost of that was their absolute lack of functionality. All they did was take calls and send encrypted text messages. 

Naturally, you were grateful to be able to communicate with Bruce in any way but you really did miss that soft, curious expression and the way he looked at you as if you held all the answers to life’s great mysteries. At least it was only a couple more days before you could see him again, pull the man you loved into your arms and feel the warmth of his body against yours. 

“I could distract you, if you like.”

“I’d like that a lot,” Bruce muttered, his voice gruff from more than just a long day. A few seconds passed, filled with sounds of movement. The lock on his door clicked shut. His mattress creaked as he stretched across it, making himself comfortable. You took a moment to do the same, adjusting the pillows beneath you. “Are you alone?”

“No, Clint’s here to see to my needs while you’re away. He’s a wonderful lover. Very… flexible,” you teased. “Of course I’m alone, Bruce.”

He hummed, the perfect balance of amused and mild irritation. You could practically see his brows furrowing, that dark glint in his eyes. He might appear nothing more than a mild mannered scientist to the rest of the team but you knew exactly how to wind him up, to tease him into expressing the fantasies in a way he never had dreamed of before. 

“What’s your hotel room like, love?”

“Beige,” he huffed, unimpressed. His disdain was palpable, a long standing joke-slash-complaint that you shared over the quality of the hotels that SHIELD hid you away in during missions. Bruce’s attentions lay elsewhere today, though. “But there’s a big desk in the corner and a window above it.”

“How would you have me, Bruce? Would you like me to wear that black number I wore to the benefit last month? You know the one. You couldn’t keep your hands off me.” You trailed your fingers over your skin, light touches as you let the memories from that night flood your mind. Never ones to enjoy bootlicking, you and Bruce had slipped out early, found a nice quiet spot on the balcony and made love hundreds of floors above the city. 

You circled your nipple through your thin shirt, eyes flickering back as you imagined Bruce’s hands on your chest. Strong and firm, sliding lower down your abdomen, teasing at the band of your jeans. “I could wear that and you can bend me over that desk. Or would you rather I wore nothing? What would you prefer, Bruce?”

“Nothing,” he whispered. “I want to see every inch of you as I fuck you.”

You clenched your legs together, a warmth spreading through your body. Something about his voice, usually so softly spoken, becoming thick with want and lust drove you wild. The power that you had over him was intoxicating. “Mmm, I want that too. Are you touching yourself yet, sweetheart?”

“Yes.”

“Good,” you murmured. “I wish I were there to help you out properly. I’d get on my knees for you, sweetheart, and take your cock in my mouth. You always taste amazing, Bruce. You’re so big as I suck you. I start at the tip, baby licks - I know you love when I tease you. Nice and slow, I take you, stretching around you. How does that feel?”

His words are breathless, shaking slightly as he jerks off to the image you’re painting. You can hear him holding back, savouring each syllable that falls from your lips. “You’re incredible. I need you, sweetheart.”

“I need you too, Bruce.”

“Take off your pants,” he breathed down the line, that dominance reserved solely for you creeping out from the shadows. You did so immediately, his gentle moans filling the silence as you tossed your clothes aside. Settling back against the pillow, Bruce’s voice caressed your skin, each carefully punctuated order igniting a fire inside you. “Touch yourself, sweetheart. Imagine your hands are mine, circling you, teasing you slowly as I kiss your neck.”

Allowing him to guide your movements, you asked, “Have you shaved recently?" 

Bruce chuckled down the line, sounding almost pained. He was close, restraining himself for you. "No, I haven’t. Why?”

“I love the scratch of your stubble,” you admitted, earning another deep hum. There was nothing like it when Bruce pleasured you with his tongue and rubbed his light beard against your sensitive skin. It was the most delicious kind of burn that heightened every single touch. Your hand began to move faster now, spurred by the heavy breathing down the line as Bruce did the same. 

“Maybe if you ask nicely, I’ll clean you up afterwards.”

“You’ve gotta make me come first,” you pointed out.

Not one to shy from a challenge, Bruce replied, “In that case, you’ll spread yourself over that desk now. Bend over, legs wide open for me. Your ass is so perfect, you know? It’s even prettier when you let me slap it, god, when your skin burns and I stretch you open. You’re so tight around me, sweetheart. Does it feel good?”

You slipped a finger inside you, a desperate moan falling from your lips as Bruce continued, equally affected, “That’s it, love. Can you fit another for me? Too good for me. I’ll fuck you hard and fast, ah, against that desk… I…”

Bright spots of light filled your vision, your toes curled as Bruce’s words stuttered away to little more than desperate groans. Mixed with your own, you pictured his face, those dark curls spread across the pillow, the red flush creeping up his chest and cheeks. Love for him pushed you closer and closer, the way he whispered your name like a prayer sending you over the edge.

Sinking back to reality from your high to the soundtrack of his shaking breaths, you closed your eyes and blocked out the pain of missing him with this wonderful feeling. He was the one that broke the silence, the distinctive sound of rustling bed sheets and towels as Bruce cleaned himself up. 

“I love you so much,” he said, those five words filling your heart with unparalleled joy. 

“I love you too, Bruce.”

“I hope so." 

It was a gentle rib but you could sense the insecurity behind the sentiment. One day, Bruce would understand just how much you adored him, that he was the light in your darkness, the strength to your sorrows. Without him, as a friend, a confidant, a lover, you would never have made it this far. 

Pulling a blanket over you, the thin fabric still retaining some of his scent, you rolled over and said, "I mean it. Get some rest, Bruce. Stay safe and I’ll see you soon.”

“Not soon enough.”

“I promise that the wait will be worth your while.”

“Goodnight, sweetheart.”

You returned the sentiment and hung up, eyes drifting shut as you whispered a prayer to the universe to bring him back safely to you. It was only another five days. What could possibly go wrong?


End file.
